Sensors have been provided to detect or measure environmental conditions including, but not limited to, temperature, humidity, light intensity, proximity to other components, pressure, and so on. Such sensors can provide an output indicative of the condition sensed, possibly coupled with a switch which opens and closes based on particular parameters of the condition sensed. Known sensors are designed and manufactured to meet particular specifications. Changes to the specifications can require a redesign, and accuracy versus cost almost always is a consideration.